


A Candice Sandwich

by CKhybrid



Category: Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Infidelity, One Shot, Other, Some Humor, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKhybrid/pseuds/CKhybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Joseph decide to show Candice a good time.<br/>FICTIONAL sex between REAL people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Candice Sandwich

Candice was returning home from the airport. The newly weds had just come back from their honeymoon and she had dressed up extra pretty to see her husband off. The Fray, had a gig overseas and she was stuck filming in Atlanta. 

The white sun dress she had selected could be described as anything but modest. The neckline came in to a low v-shape that showed off the fullness of her breasts, in an enticing but tactful way. The cut at the bottom was just as daring. The skirt ended far above her knees but any movement tended to pull it up higher. To try and downplay the article's risqué nature, cute little flowers of red, yellow, pink and purple had been placed in a playful pattern along the seams. Her only regret may be the tall and glamorous heels she paired the dress with. Candice had done a lot of walking today.

Still, she was glad she made sure her husband remembered what was waiting for him when he got back. No doubt there would be women throwing them selves at him while he was away. Candice shook her head. She had thought any lingering insecurities she had would disappear once they got married. Apparently, she had been wrong. No amount of reassurance from her husband seemed to help. Plagued with these thoughts she barely registers the black limousine in the outside parking lot. She doesn't think much of it because there are other celebrities occupying the upscale apartments. When it starts rolling towards her, however, she can't help but notice. Candice hears the distinct sound of an automatic window opening.

"Why so sad pretty lady?" A familiar tall dark and handsome man asks. His head pops out through the top of the vehicle.

"Ian?" 

"The one and only." He winks, blue eyes sparkling in the light, before lifting what appears to be a bottle of champagne to his lips. She rolls her eyes at his antics, but can't help the grin that spreads across her face. She is glad to see him.

"What are you doing here?!" She wonders out loud.

"Well, we felt just TERRIBLE about missing your wedding." Ian vanishes back in to the vehicle and Candice gets confused. The door pops open before she can make sense of anything and Ian flashes a set of perfect white teeth "care for a ride?" His hair is a bit of a mess and while he seems to be dressed almost business casual, the top buttons on his shirt are undone and his tie has been loosened.

"Why is it that everything you say DRIPS with innuendo?" She laughs, crossing her arms but walks to the back of the vehicle "AND you smell like alcohol."

He shrugs his shoulders with a devil-may-care attitude and a look of mischief about him. "Ladies first" he insists, holding the door and gesturing for her to go in. Her mouth drops open when she sees who else is with him.

"Hello Candice" comes the British accent she has come to know and love.

"...Joseph..." and the air catches in her throat. He is dressed similarly to Ian, wearing dark jeans and a crisp button up shirt. The gorgeous British man has paired his shirt with a vest though, and looks a little more put together. Although she does not doubt he has been partaking in the consumption of alcohol as well. They both seem momentarily frozen until Somerhalder gives her a playful pat on the bum.

"Come on, let's get this party started." Ian comes up behind her, forcing her to enter the vehicle. She's a little conscious of the fact Ian is probably getting a good look at her backside while she crawls in. 

"What party?" Candice asks, sitting beside Joseph only to be squished in by Ian. She tries smoothing out the bottom of her dress but this only seems to draw their eyes to her long and slender legs.

"Party back at my place." Ian says, handing the bottle of champagne to her. Her eyes lift and she turns to look at Joseph. Being around other people right now could be nice. She was feeling a little lonely.

"You guys are throwing a party?" She questions, sipping some of the bubbly liquid.

"Of sorts..." Joseph supplies simply, watching the bottle rest between her lips. She continues drinking, unsure of what she is supposed to do and all too aware of the hungry gazes directed her way.

"So, how was the honeymoon?" Ian asks, his hand moving to Candice's thigh. She jumps a little in her seat. Some champagne splashing on to her dress. Joseph steals the bottle from her and their hands touch. Her blue eyes lock on to his grey ones before her gaze moves down towards Ian's wandering fingers. 

"Why didn't you guys come to my wedding?" She can't help but blurt out, then waits with baited breathe for their reply. It had hurt, if she was being honest. Two people who she cared about, and who she hoped cared for her, didn't see fit to attend what was arguably the most important day of her life. It had still been magical, of course, but she had felt their absence. Now, they were both here and LOOKING at her with that indescribable, yet familiar, look in their eyes.

"I should think it obvious love." Her heart was beating so loudly inside her chest that Candice was certain the two of them could hear it. "We can't stand the thought of you with someone else."

"What?" She asks, awestruck. The answer was something from a fantasy for sure.

"But then we decided, we could share..." Ian's smooth hands make their way under her dress, "as long as you're happy." She can hear her self breathing; feel the rise and fall of her chest. Without meaning to, her pink tongue darts out to moisten her lips. "We can make you happy Candice." Ian looks up at her, waiting for her to say something. Only she doesn't. She can't. She feels Joseph's large and calloused fingers brush the side of her cheek as he turns her face towards him.

"Tell us you don't want this and we'll stop" he tells her, nothing but tenderness in his eyes. She doesn't reply, but latches her lips on to his. They are just as soft as she remembers them. His lips cover hers fully and she realizes just how much she wants this. Ian's fingers reach her underwear and she corrects herself, she wants them. The most amazing thing is that they both want her too.

She's twisted and a tad uncomfortable with her current position, but she thinks it only fitting given the circumstances. She is giving in to her desires recklessly. As though reading her mind, Joseph and Ian work in unison to lay her down across the back seat. Her head placed in Joseph's lap with her legs draped across Ian.

Joseph combs her hair gently with his fingers before plundering her lips once more. She can taste the alcohol when she slides her tongue in to his mouth. With expert hands Ian pulls her silk panties down. Next, he spreads her legs apart and begins kissing the insides of her thighs. The feel of both their lips on her is intoxicating. 

She gasps, pulling away slightly from Joseph at the feel of Ian's warm hand cupping her sex. He eagerly begins rubbing her with his palm. Joseph looks over to see what has caused her reaction and then back again with a smirk. Her back begins arching off the leather of the seat. Candice bites her lip, unable to focus on anything other than the sensations she is currently experiencing in her pussy. That is, until Joseph's large and calloused hands move south to the cleavage of her dress.

"May I?" He asks and she frees her bottom lip with a simple 'yes'. His hands are a little cold. Maybe from holding the champagne bottle up until a moment ago, but his touch scorches her skin all the same. Both of his hands slip under the simple material of her dress to grab hold of the lace on her bra. He grabs both cups fully and squeezes. She moans when at the same time Ian wiggles a finger in to her.

"Jesus Candice, you're tight. Try not to break my finger."

"Ian!" She screeches as he plays around inside of her. He just looks up at Joseph and mouths 'I'm serious'. Joseph smiles wide and Candice groans in what is meant to be annoyance, but sounds more like pleasure. 

She feels Joseph's fingers curve around the bottoms of her bra, pulling her tits up so that he can hold them and slip his strong thumbs under the lacy material. He strokes her tender flesh then swipes over her nipples. She tries grabbing on to the upholstery but its no use, so she reaches up and pulls Joseph down by the hair so that she can kiss him again.

Ian has found a highly sensitive spot and continues stroking it. Her leg starts to shake and she feels Ian clamp down to hold it in place as he continues pumping in and out of her. His thumb circles her clit. "Looks like we're here" Ian pulls his fingers away and Candice whimpers. Joseph pinches her nipples and she gasps. 

"Just like I thought, tastes like Candy" Ian says seductively and the sound of his lips smacking ring in her ears. Eyes glazed over she sneaks a peek and sees him licking his fingers. He pulls her panties back up and she can't help but think they'll be completely soaked after all this. "Think you two can control yourselves until we make it upstairs?" Joseph groans, squeezing her boobs one more time and kissing her gently on the forehead. 

She feels light as a feather as she floats above the clouds. The weight of what has happened should be weighing her down but it doesn't. She feels free. "I'm not done with you yet." Ian reaches over, pulling her legs out the side of the car. She manages to sit up, but her legs feel like jelly as soon as they hit the pavement. With a dramatic sigh, Ian lifts her up and throws her over his shoulder. 

"Put me down Ian! You're drunk! I don't want to fall."

"Relax; I'm not about to drop something valuable."

"You better not." Surely he meant for it to come out as a joke, but Joseph sounded completely serious. Candice instantly feels a flurry of emotions; embarrassment, elation and arousal.

"I got this." Ian assures everyone as they walk up to the entrance of his home. She waits for him to put her down and unlock the door but he just whips it open instead.

"You don't lock your doors?" Joseph inquires.

"No. Why? Do you?" Candice smacks herself awkwardly on the forehead from her upside down position.

"Ian! All the blood is rushing to my head."

"I'll put you down in a minute Candy; don't worry about your shoes." He continues carrying her through the household all the while humming a tune she recognizes but can't put a name to. She can hear Joseph's footsteps following behind them. "Three is a charm, two is not the same, I don't see the harm..."

"Oh my god are you singing Britney!?" She gasps and he continues singing the lyrics.

"Lovin' the extreme, now are you game?" His steps falter at the last moment and then she finds her self falling backwards and landing on soft sheets. She gulps once she realizes she is in Ian's bedroom and things are about to pick up where they left off. She just looks at the ceiling a moment longer, trying to compose her self as much as possible. She knows it's useless though, her skin is probably red as a lobster. Candice props her self up by her elbows to see both men at the foot of the bed. Ian is on her right and Joseph is on her left. 

"So, how do you want us?" Ian asks.

"What do you mean?"

"You know." Neither one makes a move and the nervous anticipation of letting them both take her seems overwhelming for a moment. Then the thrill of it coaxes her to speak plainly.

"Joseph in the front and Ian in the back."

"Kinky, I like it." Ian has already unbuckled his belt and is eagerly pulling down his pants. Joseph is blushing and removing his vest. She looks between the two and is eager to be rid of her clothes, but when she starts untying her heels Ian interrupts. "Allow us." He purrs. She reluctantly lets go, although maybe it's not reluctant at all. Ian bounces against the mattress, fingers tickling her ankles as he works fervently at undoing the straps. Joseph moves with grace. His hands feel like magic as they work at removing her other shoe. 

Ian finishes and crawls towards her on the bed while Joseph kisses the bottom of her foot before sucking on her toes. Her nerves are on fire when Ian's hands make their way up her dress once more. His fingers make a pit stop at her panties and she can feel him smiling when he says "oh baby". He keeps going though and starts lifting her dress. Suddenly Joseph is grabbing the other end and lifting it as well. It's everything to her and she doesn't know how she got so lucky. When they reveal her bra Ian stops to kiss her cleavage while Joseph continues to remove the dress. She lifts her upper body just enough so he can lift the article up and over her head. 

Candice is still lying on her back, knowing she'll have to turn over sooner or later but content to let them share her equally for now. Joseph is moving his mouth over her leg while Ian eagerly works to remove the silk bra she is wearing. 

"God you're beautiful" he murmurs and she can't help but reach out and kiss him. His kisses are different, but no less desirable than Joseph's. He sucks on her bottom lip and she sighs contentedly. She feels lips on her inner thigh and spreads her legs instinctually. Candice pulls at Ian's jacket and he helps her remove it before her fingers move to unbuttoning his shirt. Somewhere along the way she gets clumsy with desire and the shirt tears away from his chest.

"Just as feisty as I imagined" he groans, and she can feel his boxer clad erection hard on her thigh. Their kisses grow feverish and she feels thick fingers tugging at her underwear.

"Oh my god" she can't help but say out loud, the thought of what they are doing is terrifying and electric.

"Don't worry about what he thinks" Ian quirks between demanding kisses "think about us." She can think of nothing else; Ian's delicate lips against hers and Joseph's rough hands against her sex. She moans so loud she swears the walls shake. The next thing she knows they are both kissing her neck, Joseph's hands on her nether regions and Ian's on her breasts. Candice doesn't know how much more she can handle. 

She turns and faces the blonde Brit, eyes going wide at the lust and adoration she sees reflected back at her. He tugs down her underwear and she can feel his dick poking her front and Ian's poking her back. 

She's completely naked now and works at making Joseph equally so. Her hands move down to the buckle of his belt and clumsily work to undo it as she breathes heavily against his lips. He helps her, while Ian fondles her bum. Her dark haired paramour licks her shoulder and rubs his hand in the same spot. She can hear him moan as he pulls his penis away from her and assumes he is rubbing himself.

It's not long before she feels something moist rim her from behind and she goes rigid with anticipation. "Are you alright, love?" She wasn't even aware she'd closed her eyes until they open to see his angelic face. 

"Everything is perfect" she tells him honestly. 

Joseph is long and Ian is thick. Ian taps his fingers down the creamy white calf of her right leg. "More, please, more" she pleads and like obedient servants they obey. They touch her anywhere and everywhere. Joseph enters her first and Ian second.

She is making love to Joseph and Ian is fucking her from behind. Even though it feels like they could split her in two, she has never felt more complete. Their touch scorches her skin and it feels like they're dragging her to hell with them, only she doesn't care and it doesn't matter as long as they don't stop.

Her tongue dances against Joseph as she reaches back and grabs a fist of Ian's hair. Even though Candice knows it is impossible, she imagines them both touching together inside of her and it sends her hurdling over the edge, erupting like a volcano. She delights in the noises they make as they follow her in to the abyss. 

This is what it means to be loved. This is what it means to be filled with complete and utter joy. Her eyes close just a moment as she surrenders to her feelings of bliss.

Maybe she passes out. Maybe it never happened. She watches Ian pull his clothes on.

"You kiddos want some food or something? I'm STARVING."

"I'm alright mate." Joseph says from behind her. His breath is warm on her skin.

"Just a coffee for me please" Candice sighs dreamily. 

"Why? You feeling tired?" Ian teases, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. She throws a pillow at him, but misses completely. Her arms feel like jelly. Not that she's complaining of course.

"You're welcome." He says slyly, Candice can't help but giggle when he says it and then he closes the door behind him.

The moment he's gone she can feel Joseph growing hard behind her. "Wow, really?" She asks, turning over to face him.

"He may have given you your first orgasm of the day... but I intend to give you your last."


End file.
